The present invention relates to an annular combustion chamber for a turbomachine, such as an airplane turbojet or turboprop engine.
An annular combustion chamber of a turbomachine comprises two coaxial cylindrical walls connected at their upstream ends to a very rigid annular chamber end wall and comprising, at their downstream ends, flanges for fixing to casings of the turbomachine. It also comprises an upstream annular fairing fixed to the chamber end wall and intended to direct the stream of air entering or bypassing the combustion chamber.